Shade The Nightwing Scroll ( FanFic)
Shade the Nightwing: Prologue- The Escape This assignment was all one big mess of a mistake. I wasn't in any position to fight. Bruised, aching, bleeding, and most of all, I worried for our tribe. The tribe I was supposed to protect! But there I was face to face with several Icewings. I estimated twelve. Usually A group of this size was no worry but it was''' TWELVE''' against ONE. Technically I was one-half. I was injured from Battle. There was, all the Icewings' expressions were the same. "Kill him now." It was awful enough, but then HE came. All full of himself. I will always hate him. 'Do you give up yet, Nightwing?" I spat in his face. 'Never will I ever give into an'' Icewing''." He made a horrible hissing sound. This is it, I thought. Caught between HIM and his men. No way out. I must accept defeat. I hid a sly grin.'' Or do I?'' As he tried to make a "Frozen Dragon Treat" out of me, I countered it with my firebreath. All the Icewings were looking calm, but inside their minds did not agree. He is trying to fight back! He is determined to win! Will he ever give up? He may kill us! It was casual. Although I knew I couldn't just sit around seeing their panicked emotions, I realized it was time to retaliate. I clawed one of their thoughts until his breathing was no more. They went into a panicked frenzy. They were unable to determine who was who, and in their confusion, they started to attack each other. I soon realized HE wasn't confused. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You Nightwings never learn, do you? Don't worry, I'll take care of that for you." He jumped at me and sliced a clean cut right through the side of my neck. How did this all start?'' I thought.'' Shade the Nightwing Chapter 1- Shadow "What do you mean he's alive?!" I had noticed a desperation in my voice. "I thought you said he was dealt with!" I said "Calm down before your temper gets the better of you." I was arguing with my instructor, Morrowseer. " I see a vision" he said. "What now, we are going to DIE aren't we?" "I never said anything of the sort. In fact I see hope." "HOPE?" I was puzzled. "Do you mean that we are okay? Are we going to get better?" Then he started reciting words. His tone was as if he was in the ancient past... "When the war has lasted twenty years... The Dragonets will come. When the land is soaked with blood and tears... The Dragonets will come. Find the seawing egg of deepest blue. Wings of night will come to you. The largest egg of mountain high will give you the wings of sky. For wings of earth, search through the mud for an egg the color of dragon blood. And hidden alone from the rival queens, the sandwing egg awaits unseen. Of three queens who blister blaze and burn, two shall die and one shall learn if she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher, she will have the power of wings of fire. Five eggs to hatch on the brightest night, five dragons born to end the fight. Darkness will rise and bring the light. The Dragonets are coming..." "The Dragonets?" These words confounded me to no end. "What are the Dragonets?" Morrowseer had already left, which was no help to me, whatsoever. Twenty years. Brightest night. Five Dragonets... These same words circled my head as if they were being sucked into a whirlpool, and the closer it got to the center, the louder it was in my head. Eventually, it stopped, and I had the exact same vision as Morrowseer. Then something unexpected happened. "Queen Oasis has died, and the three sisters are fighting to get the throne", said Sightsenser. He always seems to be the first one to get this sort of information... almost as if he knew it firsthand. I don't know why, but I feel something, odd about him. Something not right, Like a goat in a sheep pen. Although none of the other dragons had seen him the way I do. "Shade",said a familiar voice. "Not again...", I said. It was the queens royal guardian, Blackout. I was still upset with him from the last time I saw him. "Don't worry, we're not putting you in another battle, yet.", He looked at me as if my snout was misplaced. His name, he thought, something is wrong with it. "Bad news", I said. "I know, I know" he said. "Big war between the sisters coming up", he said. Then he walked away. Of three queens who' blister blaze and burn', two shall die and one shall learn if she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher, she will have the power of wings of fire. It all fit together. All of it. The war had begun, and we have only begun to grasp the concept of its consequences. But Morrowseer said it was hope, for all of Pyhhria I thought. Hope. Hope. Hope... ''I started calculating what Morrowseer was meaning. Hope=beneficial beneficial + crisis = resolution resolution = Nightwings = saved saved by prophecy. prophecy + brought to me first = ? What did this have to do with me? Everything pounded on me like How the Skywings pile dead bodies leftover from war. ''You Nightwings never learn, do you? His name, there's something wrong with it. What do you mean he's alive?! I had noticed a desperation in my voice. I thought you said he was dealt with! I said Calm down before your temper gets the better of you. I see a vision" he said. What now, we are going to DIE aren't we I never said anything of the sort. In fact I see hope. It was clear now. I am meant for more than I ever imagined. Blackout.jpg|Blackout, one of the characters. IMG_20130912_192556.jpg|Shade the nightwing, the main character. Whirlpool.jpg|Whirlpool FOREVER!!! |link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Matau99/Petition_to_Save_Whirlpool! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Illustrated